Tanjoubi Omedetto, Itachi!
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Seharian ini, kok, Itachi dikacangin terus, ya? Padahal kan, ini hari-hari terakhirnya bisa berada di dunia karena Edo Tensei. Duh, bete banget, gak sih? Tapi ternyata... Birthday fic for Itachi : RnR, please?


**Tanjoubi Omedetto, Itachi!**

**Sekadar birthday fic untuk anata-ku tercinta, Itachi Uchiha! Ah, Ita-kun~ Well, Happy Reading!**

**Summary : Seharian ini, kok, Itachi dikacangin terus, ya? Padahal kan, ini hari-hari terakhirnya bisa berada di dunia karena Edo Tensei. Duh, bete banget, gak sih? Tapi ternyata...**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Slight ItaSasu**

**Genre : Friendship/Family (slight Humor yang garink!)**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe?), typo, dan mungkin tidak memuaskan readers. Gomen ne *bows***

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Shana cuma punya Ita-kun aja *ditonjok MK* Err... Maksudnya Shana gak punya apa-apa... *pundung***

****.

**:* ****Tanjoubi Omedetto, Itachi! *:**

****.

Sosok seorang Itachi Uchiha tampak berjalan pelan melewati tanah kosong bekas pertempuran Perang Dunia Ninja Ke-4, yang baru saja selesai setelah Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha, mengalahkan Madara dan Tobi sebagai dalang di balik semuanya. Matanya menatap tajam namun hangat pada sesosok ninja-ninja yang sedang bekerja membereskan kekacauan. Beberapa dari mereka mengeluh lelah, karena mereka baru saja membereskan Konohagakure setelah invasi Pain, dan kini setelah perang. Memang merepotkan, tapi itu adalah tugas mereka sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha.

'_Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak menjejakkan kaki di tanah ini. Rasanya rindu...'_ batin Itachi. Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampan khas Uchiha-nya, seiring angin damai bertiup mengibarkan rambut hitamnya yang panjang.

Tiba-tiba, tertangkap dalam pandangannya, dua orang yang dikenalnya berjalan melewatinya. Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Sasori dan Deidara, teman Akatsuki-nya—atau setidaknya dulu. Seperti biasa, mereka sedang bertengkar. Dan topiknya pun sama, tentang seni. Kebiasaan lama tidak berubah, bahkan setelah mereka mati.

"Sudah kubilang, Sasori-_danna_, seni itu seperti ini!" kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan sebongkah tanah liat bom di tangannya yang berbentuk burung kecil.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seni, Deidara! Inilah seni!" Sasori ngotot sambil menunjukkan sebuah kugutsu buatannya.

"Hei, Sasori, Deidara!" sapa Itachi. Kali ini, laki-laki Uchiha itu memang tampak jauh lebih ramah.

"Ada apa, Uchiha? Mau bertengkar?" teriak Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Err... tidak apa-apa, hanya... menyapa," Itachi buru-buru kabur sebelum disemprot oleh kedua maniak seni itu.

Kini, setelah berjalan agak jauh, Itachi sampai di dekat sungai. Tiba-tiba dia melihat partner sehidup sematinya—yah, sebenarnya tidak sehidup semati juga—yaitu Kisame Hoshigaki, terlihat sedang bersantai di pinggir sungai sambil memegang Samehada-nya.

"Yo, Kisame! Sedang apa?" sapa Itachi sambil melambai. Kisame yang menengok langsung mengambil sikap...

"Bukankah kau lihat aku sedang santai? Apa itu masalah?" sinis. Bukan hanya perkataan, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya pun sangat sinis. Setelah itu Kisame berbalik dan mengacuhkan Itachi. Itachi, walaupun agak bingung, meninggalkan Kisame. '_Mungkin _mood_-nya sedang jelek_,' pikirnya.

Setelah berjalan lagi, sekelompok _jounin_ Konoha. Ada Kakashi si rambut perak yang sedang asyik membaca buku _Icha-Icha Tactics_ karangan Jiraiya, yang tentunya tidak pantas dibaca anak-anak. Ada Asuma yang brewokan, sedang mengisap rokok kesayangannya. Kurenai, istri Asuma yang sedang hamil tua, memarahi Asuma untuk mematikan rokoknya. Lalu di sampingnya ada Guy yang tampak semangat mendukung Kurenai dengan meneriakkan kata-kata seperti 'Merokok itu bukan semangat masa muda!' dengan semangat.

"Hei, lihat, itu ada Itachi Uchiha," bisik Kurenai. Itachi tidak heran mendapat tatapan sinis dari penduduk Konoha, seperti mereka. Namun Itachi mendengar sedikit nada kaget di perkataan Kurenai tadi. Namun Itachi tidak punya waktu untuk bingung atau penasaran karena ia lebih baik menghindari para _jounin_ yang mulai terlihat tidak ramah padanya.

Berjalan beberapa langkah, Itachi pun bertemu dengan Pain, Nagato dan Konan. Sebenarnya Itachi cukup terkejut, karena rumor kalau mereka terbunuh dan dibangkitkan lagi itu benar.

"Halo—mantan—_leader_ Pain, Nagato, Konan!" sapa Itachi, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga, Itachi mendapat kesialan. Kali ini bahkan lebih buruk.

"Mengganggu saja kau, Itachi! Pergi sana! Kau tidak lihataku sedang bersama Konan dan Nagato, hah?" usir Pain dengan seenak jidatnya. Ditambah wajah 'songong' miliknya, darah Itachi mendidih. Tapi Itachi hanya dapat mengelus dada.

'_Sabar, Itachi, sabaaar...'_ batinnya kesal. Ia pun melangkah pergi, daripada diusir dengan cara lebih buruk lagi oleh Pain. Atau malah oleh Konan yang terkenal cukup galak di _dorm_—err... lebih tepatnya markas. Karena gua itu sama sekali jauh dibanding _dorm_ _boyband_ yang disukai Author. Dan lebih pentingnya, lebih baik cerita dilanjutkan daripada Author mulai curcol disini.

Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan semua kesialan yang terjadi padanya. Disemprot Deidara dan Sasori, diacuhkan Kisame, dikasari para _jounin_, dan diusir dengan tidak elitnya oleh Pain. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Harapan terakhir Itachi muncul saat ia melihat _otoutou_-nya tercinta, Sasuke.

"Sa—" perkataan Itachi terpotong melihat rasa dingin di mata Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya. Ia pun hanya lewat tanpa berbicara padanya, atau sekadar menyapa.

"Apa dia marah? Tapi kenapa?" gumam Itachi pelan. Hatinya sedikit risau karenanya. Apalagi, Sasuke tahu benar, kalau ini salah satu saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Itachi. Yah, karena walaupun Itachi mengalahkan Kabuto yang menggunakan Edo Tensei, efek jurusnya memudar cukup lama, sehingga jangan heran jika tubuh-tubuh Edo Tensei masih berkeliaran dimana-mana. Oke, kembali ke topik Itachi dan Sasuke. Kenapa dia bersikap dingin seperti itu pada kakaknya? Itachi tak habis pikir.

Itachi berjalan gontai. Ia ingin pulang dan melewati hari dengan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Menggunakan _shunshin no jutsu_, Itachi menuju ke rumah Uchiha tempatnya beberapa hari ini tidur bersama Sasuke. Tujuan Itachi menggunakan jurus itu sebenarnya untuk menghindari tatapan para penduduk Konoha. Tapi, anehnya, selama perjalanan pulang, Itachi tidak melihat seorang pun. Dan Itachi bersyukur untuk itu.

Akhirnya Itachi sampai di gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Rasanya penuh dengan kenangan. Itachi tersenyum mengingat serpihan memori yang berputar di benaknya. Masa-masa dimana rasa sayang yang hangat selalu menjalari hatinya dengan tulus. Saat senyuman adalah pemandangan sehari-hari Itachi. Sayangnya, semua harus berakhir dengan tragis di tangannya. Tangannya terpaksa harus berlumur darah klannya sendiri, agar dunia tidak kembali berperang. Sayang, perang benar-benar telah terjadi pada akhirnya. Di balik perasaan sesal itu, terdapat kelegaan karena Sasuke, adiknya, masih hidup dan sehat.

"Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Itachi Uchiha? Lebih baik kau lupakan semua itu dan pergi tidur. Kau tidak benar-benar berharap mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sama lagi kan? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan..." gumam Itachi, bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis bayang-bayang kenangan manis yang menghantuinya. Harus ia akui, harapan nostalgia itu akan terulang kembali itu memang muncul. Namun baginya itu mustahil, mengingat titelnya sebagai buronan pembunuh klannya. Akhirnya Itachi menyerah berpikir dan membuka gerbang kediaman klannya yang tertutup rapat. Tiba-tiba...

* * *

"_TANJOUBI OMEDETTO_, ITACHI!"

Teriakan keras itu membahana, memenuhi gendang telinga Itachi. Ia harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Semua orang ada di sini—dan yang dimaksud semua orang itu benar-benar semua orang. Ada semua teman anggota Akatsuki-nya kecuali Tobi dan Orochimaru, lalu semua _rookie_ Konoha datang, beserta seluruh penduduk Konoha.

"Eh?" hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Itachi. Dia terbengong-bengong sampai akhirnya Pain meninju bahunya pelan untuk menyadarkannya sambil tersenyum jahil. Bagi anda Pain FC, anda bisa bayangkan bagaimana? Jangan minta pertanggungjawaban Author jika anda _nosebleed_ atau yang lain, ya.

"Hei, kok malah bengong? Ayo, rayakan ulang tahunmu! Yang ke... 40 tahun bukan?" canda Pain.

"Hei! 21 tahun!" protes Itachi. Pain memeletkan lidah dan tersenyum lagi.

"Eh, tapi... bagaimana kau tahu ini ulang tahunku? Dan penduduk Konoha..." tanya Itachi. Pain mengerti maksud Itachi.

"Kami menjelaskan semuanya. Sasuke dan Naruto juga membantu. Awalnya mereka memang tidak percaya, tapi sekarang mereka sudah tahu dan mempercayaimu. Dan usul ini juga, mereka dukung seratus persen. Lagipula, yang mengusulkan adalah yang memegang kue ulang tahunmu," jelas Pain.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba, Pain mengangkat tangannya, seakan memberi aba-aba pada orang-orang di belakangnya.

"_Happy birthday_, Itachi! _Happy birthday_, Itachi! _Happy birthday, happy birthday_~ _Happy birthday_, Itachi!" nyanyian lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Itachi berkumandang. Campuran suara-suara yang terdengar sangat merdu bagi Itachi. Ditambah lagi dengan suara malaikat kecilnya.

"_Tanjoubi omedetto, nii-chan_," suara Sasuke yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Itachi. Dengan membawa sebuah kue sederhana dengan berhiaskan lilin angka dua dan satu. Dengan senyum manis—yang sangat jarang ditampakkan bocah Uchiha ini—Sasuke menyodorkan kue itu ke wajah Itachi.

"Ini kuenya, ditiup lilinnya, _nii-chan_," ujar Sasuke. Itachi membalas senyuman adiknya itu, dengan sama manisnya.

"Eh, apa tadi? Kau memanggilku apa, Sasuke? _Nii-chan_?" goda Itachi. Ia makin senang melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah malu, semerah tomat kesukaan adiknya itu.

"Su-sudahlah! Tiup saja lilinnya!" balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasu-_chan_~" goda Itachi lagi, menyebabkan Sasuke _blushing_ makin parah. Untunglah kuenya tidak jatuh saat Sasuke bergerak kesal—dan malu, tentunya.

"Fuh..." Itachi meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Sorakan menghujaninya lagi. Senyum tulusnya terkembang. Segala harapannya terkabul. Semua orang tersenyum manis. Semuanya berbahagia menyambut hari bahagianya. Biarlah jika ini kenangan terakhir Itachi, dia rela.

"Itachi, kami ada hadiah untukmu. Beritahu kakakmu, Sasuke," sahut Pain lagi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"_Nii-chan_—eh, maksudku, _nii-san_..." Sasuke merona malu, "_Nii-san_ akan tetap hidup."

"..."

Itachi terdiam. Semuanya menunggu reaksinya, dan...

* * *

"Hah?"

Gubrak! Rasanya mereka ingin jatuh dan berkata 'cuape dech!' bersama-sama karena tingkah Itachi.

"_Nii-san_! Setidaknya bersikaplah lebih bahagia! Kita akan bisa bersama lagi, kau tahu, bersama!" Sasuke hampir menjerit frustasi. Mengapa kakaknya ini, yang kejeniusannya sudah terkenal seantero Konoha, bisa menjadi bodoh seperti ini?

"Ah? Jadi kita bisa bersama lagi? Ehm... maksudku, tentu saja," kata Itachi dengan gaya _cool_-nya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya cengo melihat kepura-puraan Itachi yang menyedihkan.

"Uhm... bagaimana jika kita langsung makan saja?" usul Itachi untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sebenarnya disebabkan olehnya. Para penduduk Konoha—yang memang sudah lapar—menyetujui Itachi dan menghampiri meja makan panjang yang menyajikan banyak makanan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Itachi!"

"Semoga panjang umur, ya."

"Maaf sudah berprasangka buruk padamu..."

Sepanjang jalan, Itachi menerima banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan permintaan maaf dari para penduduk dan _shinobi_. Itachi menerimanya dengan senang hati. Rasanya sungguh melegakan mendapatkan kasih sayang tulus lagi dari semua orang.

"_Nii-chan_, ayo! Kita juga ambil makan!" ajak Sasuke. Saat Sasuke akan pergi, Itachi menarik tangan adik satu-satunya itu. Saat Sasuke hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, Itachi menangkapnya dan memeluknya. Mengelus rambut _raven_-nya dengan lembut dan menghirup aroma shampo-nya, sementara Sasuke merasakan kehangatan dekapannya, seperti masa lalu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi hangat mengaliri tubuh dan hatinya. Sementara Itachi, ia mendongak menatap langit biru itu, yang terasa bagai tersenyum padanya. Sungguh, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang terbaik!

"_Arigatou, minna. Arigatou..._ Sasuke..."

**{()} OWARI {()}**

**Yosh, akhirnya setelah ngebut bikin fic, selesai!**

**Readers pasti tahu kan, kalau ini fic khusus untuk ulang tahun anata Shana? Yeay, tanjoubi omedetto ne, Ita-kun~ Muach~~~ Semoga Ita-kun tetep hidup buat Shana, ya~~~~~**

**Itachi : Hacchih!**

**Sasuke : Kenapa, nii-san? Lagi bertarung kok pilek?**

**Itachi : Tau. Kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin aku di suatu tempat...**

**Yupz, Shana tau kalau fic ini banyak kekurangannya. Saran dan konkrit Shana terima, so don't forget...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
